


My Safe Word Is NOT Plecostomus

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Brosephus: Professional Bro, Episode: s01e53 Spat, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Brosephus, POV Third Person, Platonic Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo, Corin, my man," Brosephus said, and Corin grunted acknowledgement. "You need to get <em>laid</em>."</p><p>Corin huffed impatiently. "Brosephus, as much as I value your concern and advice, I would like to point out that I've already gotten laid several times <em>today</em>. You were my wingman, remember?" </p><p>"But, no, like, you need to get laid in a good way. In a way that'll actually scratch your itch." </p><p>"How do you know it wasn't in a good way?" </p><p>"I listen to your show, dude." </p><p>"You're a shareholder?" Corin asks, startled. </p><p>Of course he is. When your bro has what's basically a public diary, you do <em>whatever it takes</em> to witness that shit. </p><p>-</p><p>Brosephus has some sex with his best bro on equal footing to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Safe Word Is NOT Plecostomus

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you ever get tired of people wanting you to dominate them, shareholders? I mean, it can be exciting, and we all know I like resting my feet on the backs of my underlings, but it’s kind of just one note. Over and over again. Just one note. 'Dominate me, Corin!' 'My safe word is Plecostomus, Corin!' Maybe I just want to meet someone on equal footing from time to time, you know?"

Brosephus wasn't just a good bro, he was a _professional_ bro. 

He watched Corin load his gun, preparing for his invasion into Leopold's castle to get back his tabletop game or whatever. Maybe it was like that Dungeons and Dragon's thing Brosephus had run? It had been tough to learn, but he'd done it, and he's sure he can do it again if Corin wants to play Tabletop Space Settlers instead of Call of Duty. 

"Hand me the serrated knife, Brosephus," Corin said shortly. 

Corin was thorough and effecient, but his movements were quick and violent as he somehow managed to sheathe the wickedly huge knife in one of his wingtips, like he was already stabbing his crazy ex again. Brosephus knew how simple bloodlust looked on Corin, and this wasn't it. That was usually more gleeful than angry. He knew what was wrong, and he knew how to fix it. 

"Yo, Corin, my man," Brosephus said, and Corin grunted acknowledgement. "You need to get _laid_."

Corin huffed impatiently. "Brosephus, as much as I value your concern and advice, I would like to point out that I've already gotten laid several times _today_. You were my wingman, remember?" 

"But, no, like, you need to get laid in a good way. In a way that'll actually scratch your itch." 

"How do you know it wasn't in a good way?" Corin asks suspiciously, and Brosephus just _knows_ that the guy is thinking about his trunks or his tie being bugged, and Brosephus being a spy. He is honestly a little bit insulted when Corin starts obsessing about that 'probably a spy' thing. Brosephus is the best bro available there is, and bros' don't spy on their bros' for their bros' enemies. 

"I listen to your show, dude." 

"You're a shareholder?" Corin asks, startled. 

Of course he is. When your bro has what's basically a public diary, you do _whatever it takes_ to witness that shit. Especially if it really helps you do your job and be supportive in the right ways. 

"Yeah man, thanks for remembering to take off the sea shells at the end there. And for not giving me a Kakos Industries logo face tattoo."

"No... problem." He holds a half loaded machine gun in his hands, forgotten. 

"So anyways, like, you need someone who'll do you on equal footing, right? A vacation from all of that kinky shit?" 

"I wouldn't say no to _any_ kinky shit, but... yes. The problem is that the occupants of this island consist solely of my employees who fear me- as they should- and a species of fish people that we are currently at war with. I mean, I _guess_ that could be hot but--"

"I'm not your employee." Brosephus watches Corin carefully to see if he can sense whether or not he just stepped over a line or not. 

He is a professional bro. 

Corin blinks. "You're not?" 

"No, that board of yours hired me. And I'd do anything that's not covered in my contract as being off-limits to help my best bro out."

"I'm... touched, Brosephus, but Leopold--"

"Can wait. You _should_ make him wait. You're totally walking into his trap anyways, might as well make your creepy, desperate ex dangle some."

"I am _not_ walking into his trap. That is, I know it's a trap, but I will easily overcome it," Corin says, filling up with indignation. 

"Fine, bro," Brosephus says, letting Corin win this one easily. That Leo guy seems pretty incompetent anyways. "So why not let him bite his nails while he's wondering whether or not you'll actually come, while you're busy _coming_ with me." Brosephus grins at that sweet innuendo. Noice. 

Corin seems to soften, in a way that Brosephus can't particularly point out how specifically. He just does. He also puts down the machine gun, which is cool. 

"Well," he says, loosening his tie, and he lifts his chin a bit in a challenging kind of way at Brosephus. "Let's see about that."

Brosephus full on smiles now, and let's out a reckless _whoop!_  when he launches himself at Corin, tackling him to the ground. Corin yowls and then moans in turns, kicking him in the shins as Brosephus bites his lips, accidentally rips some buttons off in his hurry to get the other guy out of his business-murder-casual suit. Corin actually _smiles_ when Brosephus manages to pin his wrists for a few moments and refuses to let go until Corin headbutts him.

 _Brosephus_ gets Corin's clothes off first. _Brosephus_ is on top. Brosephus _tops_ , if you know what he means.  

Brosephus does not make things easy for Corin that night, and he certainly doesn't ask him to dominate him. 


End file.
